The present invention relates to a new cultivar of Syngonium which was discovered in 1990 as a self pollinated seedling of Syngonium podophyllum "White Butterfly". The plant described herein is possessed of exceptional color and appearance, and has been asexually propagated under the applicant's direction for the past 31/2 years in a nursery at Longwood, Fla. Repeated propagations by node cutting for many generations have demonstrated the stability of the genetic characteristics of this new cultivar.